


(untitled prompt fic)

by Paul A (pedanther)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble (Birmingham Rules), Gen, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might have been worried, but for the mud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(untitled prompt fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge fic. (The prompt called for 50 words, but this one seemed more comfortable at 100.)
> 
>  _but on the whole fifty was a mess as though_  
>  \- “Dream Song 104: Welcome, grinned Henry, welcome, fifty-one!”, John Berryman

Fifty of them surround Batman. No flesh and blood they, but wood and iron and magic, heads carved into threatening masks, forms oozing with mud.

He might have been worried, but for the mud.

The tunnel they got in through is old, and in places the mud fills it. If their master didn’t think it remained secret (from _Batman_?), he might have thought Batman would consider it impassable, forgetting that they don’t breathe.

In fact he was counting on it.

The altered smell of the mud is a warning lost on carved noses.

There’s an incendiary grenade in his belt.


End file.
